


Sniper's Shirt

by cornpony



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: (i guess), Clothing Kink, M/M, Smut, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), and there's some fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornpony/pseuds/cornpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper convinces Scout to wear a certain article of his clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper's Shirt

The television was on, but Sniper couldn’t focus on it.He sat with his arms draped over the back of the couch and his legs crossed ankle-over-knee, trying to make his outward appearance look the exact opposite of the way he felt on the inside.In a way, he didn’t know why he bothered feigning calmness, because Scout would pick up on his reddened cheeks and trembling hands and sweaty brow straight away.Little shit was an expert at seeing right through his façade, always had been.

Over to his left, the bathroom door opened a tiny crack and Sniper’s heart nearly tore itself from his chest cavity.Scout poked his head through the crack and looked at him.

“Ya want it buttoned or unbuttoned?” he said, sporting a wicked grin.

If Sniper’s face grew any hotter, it was liable to burst into flame.“Don’t matter,” he said, hoping his voice sounded noncommittal enough.

Scout gave him what Sniper often described as ‘The Look’—head cocked to the side, eyebrows raised, an expression somewhere between exasperation and amusement.“Do ya want it buttoned, or do ya want it unbuttoned, babe.”

And there was the pet name Sniper secretly liked.Sniper moved his arms from the back of the couch and let his hands fall into his lap.“I’d rather…I’d rather it buttoned,” he managed, wiping his palms against his pant legs.

“You got it,” Scout said, flashing a wink in Sniper’s direction before retracting his head back into the bathroom.

Not a minute later, the bathroom door opened a few inches again.“I’m comin’ out now,” Scout called from the opening.He eased the door open another inch or so.“Y’ready?”

A sudden thought came to Sniper.“Hold on, I—just wait one second,” he said.He heard Scout give a dramatic sigh, but that was to be expected. 

Sniper had a feeling that when Scout emerged, they’d be making a mad dash for the bed in a matter of seconds.Remaining seated on the couch, then, would be a waste of precious time.He scrambled from his seat and straightened his posture, hands balled into fists at his sides.

“Alright, er, I’m—you can come out.Now.Or—whenever you feel like it.” 

Sniper winced at the sound of his own nervous babbling.Had he been talking to anyone but Scout, he’d have been embarrassed beyond belief, but this was something Scout had heard dozens (hundreds?) of times by now.Sniper took a sort of comfort in that, though he still wished he wasn’t so much of a mess.

Without any further delay, the bathroom door swung open and Scout strode out.The vast majority of the strength in Sniper’s legs mysteriously evaporated.For a frightening second, Sniper thought he might collapse back into his seat on the couch, but he was able to remain standing.

“Wow,” was the first word that came out of his mouth.

Scout was clad in nothing but a pair of knee-high socks and the red button-up shirt Sniper had taken off about five minutes ago.It was just— _just_ —long enough to cover Scout’s nether regions, and though Sniper had seen those private areas on more than one occasion, the allure of them being barely covered was delightfully maddening.The sleeves were much too long, dangling a good four or five inches beyond Scout’s fingertips.His shirt looked like a baggy dress on the other man.

It was amazing to Sniper that a garment that fit _him_ so well could be so…so _big_ on Scout.He really hadn’t thought there would be that much of a size difference between the two of them.Then again, he _was_ a whole head taller than Scout…and a bit wider…and he had a slight belly paunch whereas Scout’s stomach was completely flat…alright, now that he thought of it, maybe he was a lot larger.

“Whaddya think?Y’like it?” Scout said, bunching the sleeves up to his wrists, then placing those hands on his hips.Scout stared up at him, awaiting Sniper’s response.

It took Sniper a moment to find his voice.“You look”—he cleared his throat—“brilliant.”

Scout raised an eyebrow at him.“‘Brilliant’?” he deadpanned, his curled upper lip flashing his buck teeth.

_Shit, shitshitshit_ , Sniper thought, internally kicking himself.He willed his legs to walk, closing the gap between the two of them.He placed his hands at Scout’s waist, holding the smaller man out at arm’s length, taking in the sight of him.God, he was so—

“Gorgeous,” Sniper said, his voice emerging as a low rumble.“Think that might be a better way to describe it.”

Scout’s hands started at Sniper’s abdomen and migrated their way upwards, coming to a rest at Sniper’s shoulders.“Lots better.Now lean down here an’ gimme some sugar, Legs.”He tilted his chin up.

Sniper chuckled, his hands trailing downwards, feeling the swell of Scout’s ass just beneath the fabric of his shirt.“Come up here ’n’ get it yourself,” Sniper teased, sticking his lips out and making mocking kissy-noises. 

Scowling, Scout stood on his tiptoes and craned his neck as far as it would go, but he still couldn’t reach.  Sniper’s abdomen convulsed with poorly-concealed laughter.

“Don’t you try me,” Scout said, his electric-blue eyes aglitter with mischief.He prodded an accusatory finger into the middle of Sniper’s chest.“I will climb ya lanky ass like a tree, mister.”

“Do it, then,” Sniper grinned.

In one smooth motion, Scout gripped at Sniper’s shoulders for leverage and volleyed himself upward, clamping his lean runner’s legs around Sniper’s waist.Surprised that Scout had actually succeeded in climbing up his body, and so effortlessly at that, Sniper wrapped his arms around the other man to keep him from falling off.Sniper’s added strength wasn’t necessary, though; Scout could support his own weight with his leg muscles alone.In fact, he wasn’t even hanging onto Sniper’s shoulders anymore, instead using his hands to rake their way through Sniper’s shaggy mop of hair.

They were at eye level now.“I could get usedta this,” Scout mused.

Sniper had been about to reply, but the words died in his throat as a pair of lips meshed against his own.Sniper tightened his grip around the smaller man’s waist and gave a contented sigh. 

Their kissing was calm, unhurried.It was doing wonders for settling Sniper’s frazzled nerves, and he felt his confidence growing with each passing second.He finally relaxed enough to slip his tongue into Scout’s mouth. 

Scout always tasted like one of three things:strawberry bubblegum, grape bubblegum, or watermelon bubblegum.Tonight it was the watermelon.Sniper liked all three of the flavors equally, and it was like a little surprise to see which one he’d be getting every time he kissed the man. 

Sniper retracted his tongue long enough for the two of them to have a breath of fresh air, and Scout took that as his opportunity to take the lead.He peppered Sniper’s lips with chaste little pecks—one, two, three—and planted a trail of kisses along Sniper’s jawline.He came to a stop when he reached Sniper’s ear.

“What’re ya gonna do t’me?” Scout whispered, his hot breath making the hairs on Sniper’s arms bristle.

Sniper turned his head and positioned his own lips near Scout’s ear. 

“I was thinking we might have sex,” he whispered back.

A fist slugged his shoulder.Scout craned his head back to give Sniper The Look again.“I hate you,” he grinned.

“You don’t either,” Sniper said, navigating the two of them toward the bunk.It was easier to walk with a small man clinging to his chest than he thought it’d be.

“Up you get,” he said, hefting Scout over the bunk ledge.The button-up shirt had ridden up past Scout’s navel, revealing his reddening, half-swollen cock in all its glory.Feeling a sharp throb of want in his own groin, Sniper didn’t waste any time clambering up the bunk ladder. 

He crawled on all fours toward the smaller man, Scout parting his legs for Sniper to nestle himself between.Sniper eased his body flush with Scout’s, using his forearms to prop himself up just enough to have access to Scout’s mouth.He leaned in to pash the other man silly, but before the contact could be made, he realized something:his underwear was still on.With a growl, he rolled over onto his side.

“What?” Scout said, jerking his head over to look at Sniper, his eyes wide with concern.

“Forgot to take me boxers off,” Sniper grumbled, shimmying the offending garment off his hips.

Scout breathed a sigh of relief and laughed under his breath.“Ya had me worried for a second, there,” he said as Sniper flung his underwear over the edge of the bunk.“Thought ya mighta changed ya mind, or somethin’.”

“Changed my—about this?” Sniper said, gesturing first to his own naked body, then to Scout’s nearly-naked frame.He situated himself between Scout’s legs again and smiled down at him.“Now, why would I go and do a thing like that?”

Scout leaned his head up to press a kiss at the corner of Sniper’s mouth.“Well, I hear the _Three’s Company_ theme song playin’ down there.And ya watch it every night.”

Sniper laughed.“I think I’ll survive if I don’t watch it tonight.”

 

****

 

If Scout knew that wearing a stupid shirt would get Sniper this heated, he’d have put it on a long-ass time ago.

He was on top now, impaled on Sniper’s cock, using his thigh muscles to bob himself up and down in a gentle rhythm.He was doing most of the work, but he didn’t care.It was worth it.

Scout could get off just by watching the spectacle beneath him.Sniper’s eyes were hazy and unfocused with lust, his hands tracing useless patterns across Scout’s sweat-slicked thighs.Sniper’s lips were slightly parted, and on each exhale, he’d allow himself a breathy, scarcely-audible moan. 

Scout, on the other hand, wasn’t quite so reserved in his vocalizations.He always made the most idiotic sex sounds, and the more he enjoyed himself, the worse it got.He lolled his head back and let loose a noise somewhere between a groan and a throaty gurgle, then hissed in a breath through gritted teeth.

He tipped his head back down to look at Sniper again. _Gawd, his face looks so fuckin’ perfect right now._ Scout tried to take in every minute detail of it, down to each individual droplet of sweat dotting the man’s forehead, so he could remember it later.Scout thought about leaning down to kiss him, but he didn’t dare disturb the scene before him. 

A giggle bubbled up from Scout’s throat as a bead of precome swelled from his tip and dribbled down his shaft.He didn’t know if he was ticklish there, overstimulated, _what_ the hell was up with him, but any sort of fluid coming from there never failed to make him laugh. _Extremely_ fuckin’ embarrassing.Then again, Sniper’s hands were giving Scout’s thighs some kinda weird groping patdown, so maybe their bedroom awkwardness was well-balanced.

Sniper grabbed ahold of Scout’s wrists and guided him closer.They were nearly chest-to-chest now, Scout’s engorged cock slicking against Sniper’s belly as Sniper rocked his hips into him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Scout chanted, unable to form a more cohesive sentence than that.Each time Sniper thrust into him, a drop of sweat fell from his forehead and onto Sniper’s chest.Obviously, sex was sweaty work, but it was even more so when you were wrapped up in a baggy long-sleeved shirt. 

Sniper’s moans increased in volume by the tiniest fraction and his hands made their way to the small of Scout’s back, pushing the shirt up enough so that his fingertips could grip the flesh there.Sniper was about to come, and Scout knew it.Good—so was he.Scout plunged his hands into Sniper’s hair and smashed his lips against the other man’s, more a clicking of teeth than a kiss.

Sniper’s thighs trembled as his hips made a juddering upward trust.He let out a strangled, soblike groan as he spilled his seed.Scout felt that hot warmth pumping into him and that was the last little push he needed.He arched his back—yeah, he was a back archer, he knew it was overdramatic but he couldn’t help it—and let loose a banshee screech accented with breathy laughter and half-formed expletives. 

Scout didn’t even have the energy to pull Sniper out of him, and even if he did, he wasn’t sure that he’d want to, just yet.If he were being honest, it felt nice to be this close to somebody else, so… _together._ His neck unable to support weight any longer, Scout let his head fall into the crook of Sniper’s shoulder.In response, Sniper made a ‘hmmh' sound,reached a clammy hand up to give Scout a (congratulatory?) pat on the arm, then let his hand collapse back down to his side.

Breathe in, breathe out.Breathe in, breathe out.When Scout had reasonable control of his lungs again, he eased Sniper out of himself and rolled off of him. 

On his back now, Scout let his eyes drift closed.As he did, he felt a kiss pressed to his temple and an arm snaking around his middle.Scout reached his hand up to paw at the forearm in appreciation, but he couldn’t do much more than that.The waves of sleep were crashing over him and dragging him under—yet another of his shameful bedroom habits. 

Very little in this world could calm him down (physically or mentally), so sleep was seldom his friend.Sex, though, left him completely and utterly spent, making his sleeping troubles seem like a thing of the past.And he’d be damned if he’d let a good, solid nap pass him by.

He’d explained all this to Sniper before they ever hopped into bed together, admitting that there’d be little hope for a round two after the first throes of passion had ended.Scout thought it might be a dealbreaker (it had proven to be in the past, with other people), but Sniper didn’t mind a bit.Sometimes Sniper would fall asleep right alongside him, matter of fact.If he didn’t, he’d prop himself up with pillows and read a book while Scout snoozed.Either way, he never left Scout’s side.

_I think I’m falling in love with this man_ , Scout thought numbly, his mind and body succumbing to the gentle allure of sleep. _Shit._

 

****

 

“What’s a seven-letter word for ‘card game’?” Sniper asked, tapping the eraser end of his pencil against the table.“Starts with a C.”

Scout looked up from his comic book and appeared to think about it, furrowing his brow.“I got no—wait, how many letters?”

“Seven.Starts with a C.”

“Card game…” Scout mumbled.He held his fingers up one by one, until he’d counted out seven.

“‘Canasta’?”

Sniper pointed his pencil at Scout and nodded once.“Bet that’s it.”He scribbled the word into the corresponding blank in the newspaper’s crossword puzzle.Before Sniper could read the next clue, the clothes dryer gave a grating buzz, followed by a tiny click as it shut itself off.

Scout looked up from his comic again.“Was that yours or mine?”

“Mine, I think,” Sniper said, getting up from the table to check the dryer.Yep.It was his.He plucked his laundry basket from the top of the dryer and started to dump his clothes into it.

“How do your clothes always get done before mine when we put ‘em in at the same time?” Scout said.

“You put too much in one load,” Sniper said.This was only about the hundredth time he’d told Scout that.

“I put less in there this time,” Scout said indignantly.

“Well, maybe—“ 

Sniper’s sentence was cut off by the sound of the dryer adjacent his signaling its completion.

“Thank God,” Scout said as he leapt from his chair.“I’m so tired’a sittin’ in here.”

Scout never was one to sit in one place for long, especially when there was precious little to occupy his time.Sniper simply shook his head at the other man, but he was smiling all the same. 

Sniper hoisted his basket over to the table, where he’d sat his bundle of clothes hangers.He supposed he could wait to get back to his camper to do this bit, but he didn’t want to chance his clothes getting wrinkled.There was a communal iron and ironing board there in the laundry room, but Sniper detested ironing, so he opted to hang his clothes up as soon as they popped out of the dryer.An ounce of prevention being worth a pound of cure, and all that.

He plucked one of his shirts from the basket, slipped it onto a hanger, and fastened the top button to keep it from falling off.Just as he was about to drape the shirt over a chair and start on another, he noticed something amiss about it.He couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Scout asked him, putting his own basket of clothes atop the table. 

“Er,” Sniper said, grinning wider than he’d done in a long time.He flipped the shirt around, so Scout could see the front of it.“See anything wrong wiv this, do ya?”

Scout squinted at it for a second.“Uh, I don't see—oh, yeah, there’s a big stain at the bottom of—“Scout’s eyes widened.“ _Oh_.”

It didn’t take more than a couple seconds for Scout’s cheeks to turn beet red, the younger man’s eyes transfixed on the sizable semen stain he'd left on Sniper’s shirt.It was a rare occurrence to see Scout at a loss for words.Sniper tried to stifle a chuckle under his breath, but he wasn’t doing a very good job of it.

“Well, I won’t be wearin’ this to work any more, that’s for certain,” Sniper said.He handed the shirt over to Scout, who hesitantly accepted it from him.“Why don’t you keep it ’n’ wear it as a night shirt or something, yeah?”

The last part of that sentence granted Scout the ability to speak again.“You’re just givin’ me this so you can see me in it again, ya perv,” he teased.

“Actually, I hadn’t been thinking that, but now that you mention it…”

Rolling his eyes, Scout threw the shirt over the back of a chair and started hanging up his own clothes.“I’ll wear it on ya birthday, how’s that?”

“My birthday ain’t for five months!”

Scout gave him an exaggerated shrug.“Guess ya better find somethin’ else ya like to tide ya over, then, that’s all I gotta tell ya.”

Sniper quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“How d’you feel about handcuffs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Where I wrote the sentence with "he leaned in to pash the other man silly," I had initially written it as "he leaned in to SNOG the other man silly." I was at my sister's house and happened to wonder aloud if Australians said "snog" or not as a euphemism for kissing. My sister, who used to be obsessed with a show called "H2O: Just Add Water" informed me that Australians said "pash," not "snog." Who knows, I could be wrong, and I guess it doesn't really matter, anyway. Too bad I'm not writing a fic with Engie in it, because I'm an expert at southern twang (I've got a terrible southern accent myself).
> 
> Anyway, here lately, I've been trying so hard to write more Sniper/Scout, and I finally got this finished. I've written a LOT, actually, but none of it seemed to go anywhere. I started on two other Sniper/Scout stories, but I got writer's block on both. Naturally.
> 
> One of them I think I'll scrap entirely, but there was another one I started about Sniper and Scout going to the movies together...? Sniper hates crowds and public places in general, and Scout doesn't wanna go see a scary movie by himself, but they both really want to to see Rosemary's Baby. Thus, they decide to be mutually selfish and go to the movies with one another. They've never really hung out before, but they get to talking and stuff on the ride home, and they actually get along pretty great. Scout finds that he can't quit thinking about Sniper, but he's in fervent denial that he might accidentally have a crush on the other man. And that's as far as I got on that one.
> 
> Might continue it, but it'd be a slow-burner and mostly fluff. It was fun writing what I've already done for it, but I don't know if others would think it was entertaining. It's kinda plain. Anyway, I might think of something more exciting to write about than that. 
> 
> TL;DR I can almost guarantee that the next story I upload will be another Sniper/Scout, but I can't say if they're gonna be having sexy-times or not.


End file.
